vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145593-question-for-social-phobic-introverted-players
Content ---- Roll a Dominion toon on Entity Prime. Add "Lana Kaine" to your friends list. Boom. Done. Now you know a nice, non-judgmental person who leads a guild and won't give you a hard time if you're quiet, but will be there if you need any help or have any questions. tah-dah! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There fixed it. Just because you have some ire for a specific type of content (based off of past posts), don't exclude the other possibilities open to them. As for the OP, I really don't get the whole social phobia (over the net kind) but to each their own. Best advice I can give you is to just be friendly, everything else comes after that. Following what the others have said isn't a bad idea as well. | |} ---- You can get that with a CREDD tho. A few friends could just gather a few plat each and buy a credd together. The one redeeming it would be able to form the guild. Wouldn't be hard to keep that strategy every month to renew the guild leader's signature so you could keep it fully functional. | |} ---- ---- You'd only need to buy two CREDDs, really. Redeeming CREDD gives you points for the Cosmic Reward program (exactly 1,000 points) and you gain Full Social Access permanently at 1,600 points. | |} ---- I've found that pressing the Enter key on your keyboard and typing the word "hi" works pretty well as an ice-breaker. Other than that, PuG dungeons, send friend invites to people who are nice. Ask them if they want to join in pre-made groups later. You don't need to get into the personal details of their lives, but every relationship (no matter its form) starts somewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just have your friend ask you to invite people on his/her behalf. You seem cool and people seem to respond to your personality pretty well. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You know what: i feel you. I'm pretty much the same like you. Plus: i do have a few dear friends who are the same, too. I hate feel super uncomfortable being thrown asked by someone from the friendlist to get into a group of random people, even more to join a random Teamspeak or whatever talk. But for sure you don't want to disappoint your friends. (I should start earlier: I started GW1 in 2007 with a bunch of real life friends (like you did in WoW), so i had always my comfort zone. We had a guild together which i led. It didn't grow much over the time, but those people who joined (and some eventually became good friends) were people i met ingame on occasions where i had to get over my anxiety. Oh and in really rare occasions you might bump into a group of like-minded people and it gets real fun! So in the end, it pays off. :)) So it's hard at first to be on a random TS because most of the time sometimes there are also people around you don't like or don't want to stay with at all. But hey, do you know what helps? Redirect any input (except your friend's and maybe the group leader's ofc) to /dev/null for a while. Just listening is always ok. Just do what you're supposed to do. Those annoying people will most likely leave anyway once the event ended which you met in TS for (or even earlier...). Thats usually the moment when you get to talk a bit with the people who asked you to get there. Even better is when you have your own TS: you and your friend(s) could join both, your and the random TS, while you just talk to your friend on your own TS and listen what's happening on the other. That way you're able to give feedback without constantly chatting or feel arkward to use the mic. ;) A little anecdote might help you too: I had a girl in my guild who i met ingame and we constantly played together and chatted a lot but she always refused to come into TS when i asked her. It didn't help that i told her, that i'm basically the same like her regarding her anxiety and that there are only my dearest friends in the channel. However, one day she asked me if i would take her on a DoA fullrun in hard mode. Ok, now that was a thing, one does not simply walk into DoA. So i told her that she needs to join TS to at least listen to the commands. So she joined us. We completed the run, a lot of fun was had and i was really proud of her that not only she overcame her anxiety, but also that she did a great job on her first DoA run ever despite her arkward feels. And i told her that in the end. And suddenly something happened, i didn't expect: she switched her mic on, said hello to everyone and thanked us for being so kind with her and that she's always super angsty but in the end she felt comfortable. But after all: I too miss that comfort zone here in Wildstar, and although i'm around since day one it's still hard for me to connect to others. I'm okay being a lone wolf. But F2P on the other hand happily put that to an end, because the friends i bugged over time liked W* for sure but didn't want to pay a sub. (sorry for the wall of incoherent text, thoughts are hard to write down >.<) Edited October 28, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It sounds easy, but it's hard to get in touch in first place. And that's what it's all about. | |} ---- I play first and foremost with people I know in real life. Secondly I socialize up to my limit and no more using situations like Housing Zone Chat, which is one of the friendliest places in the game. When I reach my limit I change my chat to the Combat log, and stop listening to people for a little while until I'm ready again. Thirdly, I take advantage of the soloable content the game offers to get myself feeling confident and up to speed before I group through it. The Shade's Eve instance is an Expedition, totally soloable and you shouldn't feel pressured to get a group for your first runs through. | |} ---- No it's not easy. Please stop trivialising problems like these down to "just man up and grow some". | |} ---- ---- ---- You are an awesome person and the next time you're having a bad day, remember that you made an effort to help a stranger for no reason and made their life a little better. | |} ---- I guess that's the introvert superpower: you just save up all social power to give it to the people who truly deserve it. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I had you down as more of a Tracy than a Lana. I'm not one to judge though. | |} ---- ---- No no! It's great that you made this thread, we have to thank you! It shows that you (or more like "we") are not alone. Gladly, there are people who understand, who are kind and who even accept others the way they are. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Umm, what about creating a circle (or even a guild) exclusively for introverted players? I think it would at least lower the hurdle to get in touch, since one would join a group of like-minded people who have this anexiety in common. It'd be even cooler if there was a sticky post on this subforum, which announces such special circles - like a phone book, like you said. Edited October 29, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- Being on Jabbit I naturally went looking in the realm forum. Someone have taken initiative to make an "offficial" list of circles and updating it in a nice and timely manner. Unfortunately, if we go by the current list, circles as a feature is not much in use at all in Wildstar, unless they are all private and thus have no interest in being listed. Because the list is limited. Or maybe most people, who makes circles, feel comfortable with using ingame chats only as a venue to communicate/advertise/inform non-members, so they do not think there is a need for putting their social networking contribution into a list. It is funny, back in time, before the original release, I thought the game would have people joining circles -- kinda like google hangouts -- for all sorts of shared reasons besides ingame topics. But there is no "Wildstar Knitting Circle", "Poddles Are Us" or "Superman Fan Club" - as far as I know. I'll think about the making of an introvert (and friends) circle, but not sure it would serve a purpose. There is no natural way to inform about it ;-) Edited October 29, 2015 by SiegaPlays | |} ---- ---- ---- This. I like this thread so much, that i had to share it: https://forum-en.guildwars2.com/forum/game/players/Advice-for-social-phobic-introvert-people | |} ---- At least on Entity, circles are heavily used in the roleplay community instead of guilds. This lets us sink our fingers into lots of different in-character connections without leaving our guild (generally used for other in-game activities). I'll be honest; the only other uses of circles that I've known about are the old gathering circles and circles for a close group of friends. For example, myself, my husband, and our three closest friends have a circle of our own that we use as our little in-game chat room. It lets us talk about stuff we wouldn't necessarily be comfortable putting out in guild chat or whatever. | |} ---- Trying to put together a group of introverts almost sounds like the start of a joke, lol. :P You need a few extroverts to balance things out! One of my psychologists (anxiety/depression), when I first met her, got me to take some survey thingy that was intended to determine if you were an introvert or extrovert. It said I was 57% introvert, 43% extrovert. You can be both! I'm sure there is some sort of "PC master race" like comment to be made here. :lol: (In case anyone was wondering, yes. Having extrovert qualities with anxiety is just... Terrible.) Good luck to everyone finding what you're looking for. I don't always join guilds on mmos, but there has been a few times I've rolled across some good people that really took me in, and it was quite nice. Being able to do group content with people you feel comfortable around is tops. | |} ---- ---- ----